The present invention relates to criminal science learning apparatuses and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional desktop crime scene hardened in transparent material, making such a tool portable and resilient, and adapted for analysis of relative positioning of crime scene objects for final documentation in a crime report.
Crime scene investigations for students require props that can be huge, costly, difficult to store, and to time consuming to set up as the props involve multiple parts and tend to be bulky. Moreover, space is required to conduct life-size investigations, and such crime scene items consume much storage space. Also, these other methods use loose items that can be lost in transport or during storage. Furthermore, the crime scene learning tools that incorporate dozens of separable police-scene objects engenders an additional disadvantage since all those separable objects must be protected from theft once set up in the field, consuming class time and school resources.
As can be seen, there is a need for a three-dimensional desktop crime scene hardened in transparent material, enabling three-dimensional crime scene analysis, while providing portability and resiliency. The present invention, as a result, is a unitary construction for the end user to inspect and analyze by rotating it into various positions, which will change the relative position of the items in space, thus, providing many different crime scenes with only one product. In other words, the present invention is a self-contained, sealed desk-top miniature crime scene learning tool cast in an acrylic or other transparent material that can be rotated for a user-student can measure and photograph. The present invention can essentially be two-dimensional (thin) or three-dimensional (thick), allowing for many different crimes scenes that can be assessed from many angles without any modification of the product.